Forbidden Book: Going Against Fate
by The Goddess Videl
Summary: Are you sick of what destiny have for you? here's a story about going against fate. Videl had this book she never knew could put whatever written on it into reality. Can she make it to a happy ever after with Gohan?Or is it a happy never after?Find out!


**_Hello fellow writers! This is the very first story I made about my favorite couple Gohan and Videl. I hope you don't mind some misspelled words and capitalizations. It's because I'm rushing. I'm only allowed to use the pc for 2 hours on school days. So I really have to do this quick. Enjoy!_**

**_NOTES:_**

" _**said aloud "**_

_**/thoughts/**_

**_(Author's note)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1:_Wake Up Videl!_**_**  
**_

It was one energizing spring morning. The sun's about to paint the mountains with a delightful glow. Everyone's up to feel the invigorating breeze at the Son Residence.

"Huuh...This is going to be another busy day." murmured Gohan, studying himself at the morror.

FHUUUSH...FHUUUSH...

"Breakfast's ready!" Yelled Chi-Chi with a glaze of excitement.

"All right!" Exclaimed Goku appearing on the table in a snap.

"Yeah!" Followed a little Saiyan.

"I'm here!" said a teenage Saiyan.

--**A couple seconds later**--

BBHUUURRRPP!!!

"Hey Saiyans! Your manners!" yelled Chi-Chi.

--**A minute** **later--**

"I guess i better go now." said Gohan resting his chopsticks on top of his bowl.

"Okay son. Good Bye." said Chi-Chi.

"Bwai bwig browder!" said Goten while munching some left riceballs.

"Your manners Goten!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Gubfwai Shwon!" Said Goku popping more riceballs in his mouth.

"Son Goku!!" Yelled Chi-Chi.

" Yikes! Now, I really have to go." murmured Gohan as he exited the house, pushed a button at his wrist watch and POOF! became the Great Saiyaman! With that, he charged for a second and blasted to the vast clear sky.

--**Meanwhile at Orange Star High--**

Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl were busy conversing among themselves on their desks.

"Hey! Look at this!" said Sharpner, pointing an article on the news paper.

"The Great Saiyaman has saved another day.." read Erasa.

"Great Saiyaman?!" Videl blabbed, having a crease on side of her forehead.

"Give me that!" exclaimed Videl, grabbing the news paper from Sharpner.

--**On the other hand** --

Gohan has successfully reached his school early. (**How early were you again Gohan**?)

He immediately landed at the school's deck and transformed himself from Great Saiyaman to a normal school boy.

"whew! I arrived 15 minutes before the time." He said as he checked his watch and headed downstairs.

-- **Back with Videl**--

Still reading the article, Videl's eyes grew bigger and bigger as she reads another word from it. Meanwhile, Gohan has reached the classroom's door. It was opened a few inch that he could peek on what's going on inside.

" Seems like Videl's not here yet. All I can see is a sweet Erasa and Sharpner." said Gohan.

" What! The Great Saiyaman had a murder case closed!?" Exclaimed Videl stamping her fists on her desk and crumpling down the news paper.

" Yikes! I didn't see her there." said Gohan. / But doesn't Videl look cuter when she's mad?/ he thought.

" I never knew that this man's a detective too! an annoyed Videl exclaimed crumpling the papers more.

/That was an easy case/ Gohan griined as he came in.

" Take it weasy Videl. I still wanna read that atrticle about that mystery book." Said Sharpner, trying to get the paper.

"Here!" said Videl handing back the news papers rudely.

"Mystery Book? So you wanna become a detective too?" Erasa blabbed.

"No way Erasa!That really is a mystery book! Wait. Let me find where that article is." said Sharpner skimmin over the pages.

" Good morning guys!" greeted Gohan sitting beside Erasa.

(**Here's the sitting arrangement from right to left: Gohan, Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner**)

"Good Morning Gohan! Erasa greeted back.

/Good morning Gohan../ Videl greeted on her mind.She just watched Gohan sat down.

"Here it is!" Sharpner exclaimed.

" The Golden Book of Hexerei has been stolen at the Strega Museum last Wednesday. It has been reported to vanish people after their name has been written on it. A ccording to some researchers,.." read Sharpner.

"Settle down class." Ordered their English teacher, as she strode in.

"Wow! Is there really such a book?" Asked Erasa with curiousity.

"It's a make- believe Erasa." Videl snapped.

" I never heard of that in History." said Gohan.

" What are they talking about? I heard my last name." murmured Audica who's sitting 2 rows ahead of Gohan and company.

--**After lunch** --

Everyone's scrambling down to their seats at class 202, as their History teacher who had always dressed herself in a Classical Madame-of- the-80's style entered.

"Hey! Ms.Fomalhaut's here." whispered Erasa to Videl.

/Oh no! Now here's another start of a Boring, long-winded lecture./ Videl spotted the teacher putting her eyeglasses on.

/I just hate her huge glasses that she always tilts up when you raise your hand to say something./ Videl thought shaking her head.

"Okay everyone. Go find your seats as today, we're gonna watch Alexander the Great." she said

"All right! " exclaimed Erasa. /Finally! She had something to break the Sleepy Hours!/

"I'll be taking over you till the last period." said Ms Fomalhaut.

"Yeah!" the class exclaimed happily.

"Hey Vidy, wanna trade seats?" asked Erasa.

" No problem Erasa." answered Videl.

/Oh great! I'm sitting with Videl./ Gohan thought happily as a light shade of pink painted both his cheek.

" Okay! Quiet now!" the teacher ordered as the film began.

"Hey Sharpie!Why don't we open those chips we bought a while back. I wanna have that Caramel Popcorn." said Erasa.

"Okay Sweetie" Sharpner answered.

POOOFF!

Ms.Fomalhaut glared around having that killer stare worse than Vegeta's.

"Ooops!" Erasa slumped the pack on her lapand pretended to seem focused on the show. / I forgot Ms. Fomalhaut's ears are like that of the bats!/ she thought.

Ms.Fomalhaut tilted her eyeglasses and said in a Madame voice," Foods are allowed but be sure to leave the class perfectly tidy."

"Yes!" the class exclaimed.

One of the students stood up and as if Ms. Fomalhaut knew what he's gonna do.

"Oops! nah-nah-nah-nah!" she said wiggling her index finger.

"You can't go out to buy some foods Dear."

"Uhh!" the class frowned.

"Eat whatever you have there. And again, I'm reminding you to leave the class 99 point 9999 percent mess free! Clear?"

"Yes Ma'm!" the class answered.

" Hey Vidy, want some" Erasa said shaking the popcorn pack infront of her friend.

"Ahem! Ms. Racer, 99 point 9999 percent mess free."

/Oh man./ "Yes ma'm." Erasa replied.

-- **30 Minutes Later**--

"Whoaammm." Videl yawned silently having teary eyes. She took a look at her seat mates.

/As usual, Erasa's leaning her head at Sharpner's shoulder while munching some chips./ Videl thought.

"So people before were sleeping naked!" Erasa murmured as she watched the show.

"Yeah. And look at that gay there. I think he likes Alexander." Sharpner pointed out.

"whou.." Videl sighed as she felt her eyelids get heavier.

She took a look on her left side and saw Gohan./ He's taking down notes like what you expect from a school freaky genius boy./ She thought and grinned.

-- **Couple minutes later..**--

/No one would mind if I fall a sleep./ Videl thought as she crossed her arms on her desk and laid her head.

-- **10 Minutes before the last bell**--

"All right everyone. Prepare yourselves to go home now." said the teacher.

"Finally!" said Gohan stretching his hands.

"I'll be expecting your reaction papers next Tuesday." Said Ms. Fomalhaut.

"UHHH!" the class groaned.

"So, see you then!" Ms. Fomalhaut said as she gathered her folders and carried them on her left hand; her right held her fashionable umbrella that has several layers of laces decorated on its edges. She stood up firmly and had a final look at the class.Then she said "Goodbye everyone!"

The class bolted for the door except for these 3 over here..

"Hey Vidy! Wake up! Class is over!" Erasa said shaking her friend.

PEEEP! PEEEP!

"Huh? " said Erasa as she saw a message on her phone.It looks something like this:

**Hi Babe! (lol) I forgot my trigonometry book on my desk.**

**Could you get it for me?**

**I'll be waiting here at the gate.**

/that Sharpie./ she thought.

" Gohan, could you watch over Videl for a while? I'm just gonna give Sharpie's book." said Erasa, dashing toward the door.

"Okay!" Gohan nodded.

Meanwhile, Videl was dreaming about this Manb in White Tuxedo who came to save her when she almost fell from a high cliff. (**It's not Alexander the Great she's dreaming of!!)** And now, she's thanking him.

Gohan, on the other hand, was busy packing his things inside hios bag when his pencils started rolling toward our Sleeping Beauty, Videl.

/Videl..She looked like a sweet sleeping angel../ Gohan thought not knowing that he's already leaning toward Videl.

/Her lips are just so.../ He thought as he bent some more..

TROINK... TROINK... TROINK...

"Whoa.." Videl opened her eyes just a few centimeter and saw a blurd picture of a man. ? The Man in White Tuxedo..?/

"Vi..Videl..?"

Videl opened her eyes more and identified who that blurd picture is.

"What happened Gohan?!" She asked frighteningly, leaning away.

" Well, the class is over and everyone's on their way home." Gohan answered nervously as he picks up the pencils.

TROINK... TROINK... One more pencil dropped.

"I'll help you with that." said Videl as she bent down to pick it.

"Here!" she said, handing it back to him but her nose almost meets Gohan's.

" I can sense a strong romantic aura in here." Blabbed Erasa peeking through the door.

The 2 faced their backs in a snap.

/That was close!/ Videl thought feeling that warm shock arousing.

/Whew! That's almost Gohan./ He thought as he blushed and took some several quick glances at Videl (**With eyes like falling M&Ms..you know..when you pour them on a bowl..)**

"Uh.." Erasa sighed. / I thought theyj're gonna do it. Hmm..I guess Videl doesn't need me here already./ Erasa thought.

"Gotta go home Vidy.Bye Bye.." she blabbed staring at her friend inside the room.

--**Back with the Duo**--

" I guess I have to go home now." Said Videl to crack the awkward silence.

"Yeah me too." Said Gohan. "I'll see ya tomorrow." He added in a hurried voice.

/That Gohan/ Videl thought watching Gohan exiting the door.

BLUUUUGG.

"He's really such a weirdo" Videl murmured as she reached for the door knob when suddenly she felt a strong force pushing it. The door opened exactly 75 degrees!

" Uhm..Videl" called Gohan.

"Ah-I'm here Gohan. What is it?" Said Videl.

" Oh Videl." Said Gohan bowing a a little to see Videl. His breath was reaching Videl's forehead.

" I forgot to tell you that Ms. Fomalhaut's requiring us a reaction paper for Alexander the Great. That's due next meeting." He said.

"Uh- Okay."

"That's all. See ya tomorrow." Gohan said as he left.

" Wait! She's requiring us a what?!" Videl exclaimed as she clearly understood what Gohan had just said.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_: How did you feel for the story? I'll do my very best to satisfy your thirsts but you have to satisfy me too. Letting me know what's on your mind through reviews would do the satisfaction for me. More reasons why put in your reviews: You sure wanna know what's gonna happen next as soon as possible? And you might wanna witness more romance, spins and thrills?!_

**NEXT on Forbidden Book: **_What does this mysterious unopened gift Videl found on her closet contain? Could it be the forbidden book? And who's this new girl who's getting along with Gohan? All of those would be answered at the next chapter, so stay tuned! Till then!_


End file.
